Working With Weasleys
by Tetsu-sama
Summary: Hermione gets a job at Weaslyes Wizard Wheezes to pay for her new apartment. When Fred and George start to act strange how is it conected to the Auror traing she, Ron , and Harry are about to start? GWHrG. ON HAITUS
1. I forgot?

**Working With Weasleys**

By: The Samurai Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, sniffle  
  
Chapter 1: I forgot!?

Hermione Granger had a predicament, not an overly large one, but a predicament nonetheless. Or at least this was the way she perceived the problem. Her, Harry, and Ron had graduated from Hogwarts two months earlier, thankfully all in one piece, and where set to begin auror training in one week on September 1st. This was where Hermione felt her predicament began. 

Not wanting to be a sudden housing burden to her parents, who where used to her being away for the better part of the year, Hermione had rented a small apartment above Diagon Alley. She figured that upon finding a part time job she would be more than capable of paying the rent. The job was the problem. Hermione had just realized that she would be hard pressed to hold a job while having aurora training a good part of the week, not including study and homework. It was with this slightly depressed mindset that she stepped out into the streets of Diagon ally to start her search for a job she was beginning to think couldn't be found.

Two hours later Hermione was to be found sitting in front of the ice cream parlor with a rather large double chocolate brownie hot fudge sunday. Needless to say her job search hadn't gone very well. After the degrading experience of asking in Quality Quidditch supply for a job, ("You don't know what a triangular formation is?!"), she had called it quits for the day. It seemed nobody wanted to hire a fresh out of school witch with absurd hours. So busy was she trying to find condolence in the chocolate extravagance on the table that she didn't notice the two identical red heads sit down in the chairs across from her. Which is why when Fred asked,

"What brings you all the way out here to our part of town Hermione?" That she jumped about a foot in the air causing her knees to jumble the table which in turn shot her sunday into the air where it managed to dump all three of them with chocolate goo.

"Note to self, never talk to girl who appears to be engrossed in chocolate," George said while pretending to jot down notes in an invisible note pad. Uttering a charm to clean up the chocolate Hermione sat back down muttering an apology, and looking slightly embarrassed. "No need to look so embarrassed their Hermione. It's quite usual for Fred and I to receive a welcome by having something thrown at us," George said, grinning at Hermione, which only made her blush more. Embarrass her some more why don't they?

"Hermione," Fred chuckled, "I think you've been hanging around us Weaslys to long, your face is coming close to resembling mine and George's, if I do say so myself, gorgeously red hair."

"Rightly so Fred," George continued where his brother left off, "but to get back to the first question asked Hermione, What's a girl like you doing in Diagon Alley, alone, with a rather large chocolate Sunday?"

"It's a rather dull and slightly depressing story if you must know," Hermione said letting out a sigh," You're sure you would like to hear it?" She replied.

"We're all ears," the twins said in unison giving their full attention to Hermione. Slightly off set by having both the attentions of two highly sporadic people fixed on herself Hermione gave an animated retelling of her day.

"And as if not finding a job wasn't enough I wasn't even allowed to finish my ice cream!" She finished looking pointedly at the two sitting across from her. Pausing for a second, seeming to digest Hermione's story George turned to his twin with a questioning look in his eyes. To which Fred raised an eyebrow then grinned, causing George to smile as well. Hermione sat bewildered and slightly on edge, she would NOT become an unwilling specimen for a new product! That aside, was she even a little bit selfish to expect some sympathy from the two?

"Hermione, when did you say the hours you could work are?" George questioned.

"Well I suppose from around three thirty to seven during the work week, Saturday afternoons and Sunday. Even then I'm not positive, I don't know what the work loads going to be, and study comes before a job," she paused to breathe, "and I don't know how soon I'll be sent out on assignment what with the war getting worse every day." The two Weasleys nodded in agreement.

"So what your saying, just to be crystal clear, is that your working hours will be, sporadic at best?" George asked.

"Yes George," Hermione snapped," Which is why no one will hire me!"

"Well Forge, what do you think?" George asked turning to his twin.

"I think it's a marvelous idea brother 'o mine, one that I think, however, must be left to you to explain as I must be off, business engagement. You two enjoy your little date," Fred winked at the two and then dissaperated with a 'pop' Rolling her eyes Hermione turned back to George.

"I obviously missed something in that exchange, care to clue me in?" She asked moving her arms to cross them over her chest and giving George her best 'I know 100 ways to curse you on the spot so tell me NOW ' look.

"Of course Hermione dear," George said hurriedly," Fred and I here have decided we need someone to, sporadically, look after out store for us." He said while absent-mindedly stirring what was left of the sunday in its bowl. Looking up he noticed that tears where starting to form in Hermione's eyes. 'Blimy! I just offered her a job,' George thought. He was interrupted in his musings as Hermione had gotten out of her chair and ran around the table to envelop him in large hug.

"Yes George I'd love to! That's the nicest thing I've herd all day," Hermione sniffed. "There, there," George said awkwardly, he had never been the best at emotional situations. Hermione had stooped sniffling and was removing herself from George when a passerby stopped at their table.

"You know, I proposed to my wife here too, brings back memories," the man said smiling," well best of luck to the two of you," he finished before walking off. Hermione fully let go of George, their faces a matching shad of red, and returned to her seat across the table. The awkward silence was broken when a small giggle escaped Hermione's lips. In record time both where laughing so hard that people seated close to the two where starting to shuffle away from their table.

"Sorry," Hermione managed to gasp out between laughs," I was just so excited and well, you know, girl instincts I guess." She paused to try and retain normal breathing habits, "but really thank you and Fred so very much I'd forgotten you two owned and operated a store."

"And here I thought you graduated top of your class at Hogwarts." George said earning a slight punch in the arm from Hermione. "You know, were going to have to work on that punch of yours if you truly plan on becoming an auror."

"I know," Hermione frowned, "I've started jogging in the morning to work on endurance but I've yet to try and do anything to work on my strength."

George seemed to ponder this for a second before leaping up, "I've got it! Come on, I'll show you the store and the weight room Fred and I have in back, you can use it after you're done working for the day." George said grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her down the street. Five minutes later they arrived in front of store that bore the words 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' proudly across the front in bold blue script. George opened the door for Hermione who began earnestly looking around at the store.

'Fred and George did a very nice job with this place' Hermione thought to herself. The store was very orderly with items categorized, "by function and then price," George explained to Hermione as he led her around the store. "And here's the cash register where you'll be working. Quite simple, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

"But George," Hermione said suddenly aghast, "how will I remember all the prices?"

"Myself and Fred where worried about that too when we first opened and spent many a week trying to memorize all the prices in the store," George stopped to laugh at the horrified look on Hermione's face, "however we have invented a solution to the problem. Just take the item and hold it over the blue square next to the cash machine. It will recognize the product and ring up the total, watch." George took out a Canary Cream and set it on top of the blue area on the counter, a second later the cash registered emitted a cough followed by 'error zzzzzzzz'. "Er, well I'll fix that but it should say the price, so really all you have to do is sit here and play nice with the customers."

Laughing Hermione nodded her head to show she understood. "You and Fred did a wonderful job with the shop George," she said looking around the color filled room again.

"Why thank you Hermione, come on I'll show you where the weight room is," George said opening a door in the back of the store labeled 'employees only' and heading down a hall that ended in a large window. "We keep this place locked up so people can't just wander in on accident," George explained while reaching up to grab the yellow curtain hanging adjacent to the window, "Just pull on this to get in." George did so moving aside as the window opened to reveal a large room with various machines that could be found in a muggle athletic club.

"How did you and Fred get all of this George?" Hermione asked curious, it looked as if they had purchased a whole club and moved it into their home. The comment caught George by surprise, who turned and stared blankly at Hermione.

"We've made quite a bit of money the past couple years and George and I like to stay in shape, for the ladies you know," Fred said, the window/door (a/n now officially know as a windoor) closing behind him. Walking towards the two Fred gave his brother a look, missed by Hermione, which said 'we need to talk'.

"Hermione dear, my favorite new employee, would you mind running the register for a little while I need to talk to Fred," George said turning to Hermione.

"Of course George, You know where I'll be if you need me," Hermione said opening the windoor to go back out to the shop.

"George my dear brother, what could have possibly possessed you to show Hermione this little area?" Fred asked seriously.

"Well as you know she, Ron, and Harry are all off to start auror training next week, and I'll bet you 100 galleons there all slated to join our division," George replied to his brother, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What's this 'division' of the aurors that George is talking about? What's the big secret? Will the golden trio survive there first day as apprentice aurors? What will Mrs.Weasley say when she finds out where Hermione is working?Read to find out!  
  
Review, Review, Review,

The Queen Samurai


	2. The First Day

Working With Weasleys

By The Queen Samurai

Chapter 2: The First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

It was the day before Auror training was to begin, and Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Hermione join the family for dinner. It was a typical Weasley meal. There was an overabundance of food and people, with the conversation consisting of the usual jumble of voices. So it was purely by chance that when Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione what her new job was that the table was silent.

"I thought Fred and George would have told you," Hermione said turning to look at the twins. She had been busy all week getting acquainted with Wizards Wheezes' and all its quirks, namely Fred and George. The weight room had taken up most of her free time, even with George to explain how the machines worked it had taken a couple of days to remember how all the equipment. Hermione had discovered that working with the twins was fun, but taxing, "I really meant to say something earlier, but I've been working at the twins shop since last Saturday."

"Well this should be rich," Ron stated breaking the silence Hermione's statement had produced, "Little o' Hermione working at the twins shop, what _is_ the world coming to?"

"What happened Hermione, Flourish and blots had enough book worms working for them?" Harry asked, wishing immediately he hadn't said anything.

"No, they wouldn't! As you very well should know Auror work is going to be consuming much of our time, leaving my working hours questionable at best. I'd like to see _you_ go try and find a job Harry. The twins where very gracious in there offer, to be honest I'd forgotten they had a shop." Hermione heatedly responded.

"Aww give her a break guys," George interrupted, "we're not that bad of and influence are we?" When the statement was meet by silence and a 'humph' from Mrs. Weasley he hurriedly continued. "You three will be under enough stress tomorrow, being mad at each other won't help. All Hermione's doing is manning the register. Where not going to use her to test new products or anything of that sort so don't get your panties in a knot about it."

"You're right George. Hermione, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little anxious for tomorrow." Harry said sincerely.

"That's alright Harry," Hermione sighed, "the twins shop isn't the first place I thought I would find myself working either, although I do find it's quite and amusing place to work," Hermione said flashing a smile at the twins. "I think where all a little anxious, aren't we Ron?" She paused, "are you listing to me?" Hermione said turning to her soon to be partner beside her who was currently staring off into space.

"What was that Herms?" Was Ron's delayed response.

"You're hopeless Ron." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley began in a concluding tone, "some of us have to be up early tomorrow, it's a big day you know. My little babies off to Auror training." She said sniffing. "You'll need all your energy tomorrow; Harry, Hermione, Ron, off to bed."

"But Mum, it's only nine." Ron started only to be cut off.

"No 'buts' Ron, I don't want any of you feeling tired tomorrow. Tonks will be here early, and you should be in bed! Don't make me repeat myself, Ronald Weasley. Bed, _now_!" Mrs. Weasley said her voice taking on a dangerous tone. Needles to say the trio hurriedly excused themselves and made their way up the stairs to Ron and Ginny's rooms respectively.

"I call bathroom first!" Hermione yelled suddenly sprinting up the stairs. "If you two take it," she turned as she continued up the stairs, "I'll experiment on you with the new curses I've been reading about!"

"Females," Ron said to Harry.

"I know what you mean," Harry said shaking his head, "I know what you mean."

Mrs. Weasley had been correct when she said it would be early when Tonks came to escort them to Auror headquarters in the morning. When Ron and Harry stumbled down into the kitchen in the morning they where met by a disgustingly awake and perky Tonks.

"You're awake," Harry said, "I hate you."

"Good morning to you too Harry," Tonks replied in a mock hurt tone. Her hair was bright bubble gum pink this morning which added to her overall perkiness. "The first day was the most fun for me, show a little more spirit!"

"Maybe in a couple of hours," Ron said stifling a yawn and reaching for the large platter of eggs Mrs. Weasley had set on the table.

"Hello Tonks, how are you this morning?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice as she trudged down the stairs.

"What is with you three, first day on the job and you're all half asleep!" Tonks said, a pondering look on her face. "I know just what you need," she said in an excited tone, and with a small 'pop' she was gone. The three stared blankly at the spot she had vacated before reaching to fill there plates with breakfast. About ten minutes later Tonks returned with another 'pop' carrying four steaming beverages.

"I know there not awake yet dear, but isn't it a little early for butterbeer?" Mrs. Weasley asked Tonks.

"Yes it most definitely is too early for butterberr, however, it's never to early for coffee!" Obviously not getting the response she had hoped for Tonks went on to explain. "Coffee has caffeine and caffeine wakes you up! As you three are all still half asleep, I went and got you some Starbucks."

"But didn't you just say you got us coffee?" Ron said puzzled. "What's a Starbucks?"

"Just drink it Ron," Hermione said dryly, "Thanks Tonks, coffee was a brilliant idea."

"Glad to see someone appreciates me," Tonks replied sipping her coffee, "Good isn't it?"

"Say Tonks," Harry said cautiously, "How many lattés have you had this morning?"

"This would be my third latté of the morning!" Tonks said happily standing to bound around the room.

"That would explain the perkiness," Harry grumbled.

"The time, look at the time! You three must be off. Ronniekins come here," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed looking at the clock and pulling Ron into a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Mum!" Ron protested.

"Good luck to the three of you. Tonks, they're all yours," Mrs. Weasley said realizing Ron, a sad look in her eyes.

"Bloody hell Harry, watch where you're walking!" Ron bellowed, before with a 'pop' Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks disappeared. It was about ten seconds later when another 'pop' was heard as the four reappeared.

"What's this?" Mrs. Weasley asked puzzled.

"So Tonks," Harry said dryly, "where is it we're supposed to be apperating to?"

"He he," Tonks laughed nervously, "we're off to the Ministry of Magic headquarters, the Aurors are stationed there".

"To much coffee," Ron grumbled as the trio and Tonks dissaperated, hopefully to reaper in the Ministry of Magic.

This time Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tonks appeared in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic. Ron had managed to dump himself on the floor in the process, but they where there nevertheless.

'I thought we where never going to get here,' Hermione thought to herself.

"To the security wizard," Tonks said steering them towards the main entrance.

"Wands," the wizard said extending his hand. The four obliged and where soon walking toward the elevator shafts of the ministry; Harry, Hermione and Ron sporting 'Auror in training,' badges. Walking into the elevator Tonks said Level 5 in a clear voice as the 'machine' began to move.

"Here we are," Tonks said happily bonding toward the office doors, "trainees go through that door to the right, once you get inside, have fun!"

"Where _does_ she get all that energy?" Hermione asked.

"Coffee," Ron and Harry said at the same time, walking into a large room that looked similar to a seminar hall. The three found seats near the middle of the hall and waited for the hall to fill up.

"Perhaps Tonks sent us to the wrong place, she did seem a little forgetful this morning." Harry stated ten minutes later as the room was still empty. Just as Harry finished his sentence the door swung open emitting Mad Eye Moody. "Sir?" Harry began in a questioning tone.

"I'm sure you three have plenty of questions," Moody growled, "but let me finish my little speech first. Hopefully I'll answer some of your questions but most likely I'll just generate a lot more, so keep your mouth shut until I'm finished, you can ask me all the questions you want then." He paused and fixed his magical eye on each of them in turn, checking to make sure they were all listening. "The three of you have been assigned to a special tasks force team, the First Response Attack Team, or FRAT." Pausing to let this information sink in Moody continued, ignoring the dazed looks and open mouths the trio was sporting. "This is a special division and as such will require extra work and training. Most notably would be the combination of martial arts and magic, a new technique that was recently cultivated allowing an individual to maximize on their offensive power. The three of you will be acting as a unit within this division. In addition to 'basic' training each of you will later be assigned a special post within your unit which will require special training. Any questions?" Mad Eye said smirking, he knew the information was still sinking in.

"Bloody hell," Ron managed to whisper, voicing what Hermione and Harry where thinking.

To Be Continued...

Well another chapter done, sorry for the, what was it again, oh yes, six month wait, please except my humble apology. That said, I'm in the market for a good Beta. Someone who's good at grammar and spell checking (I'm still recovering from a childhood of bad spelling), will help me keep to deadlines (ha ha ha), and check my story for accuracy with the book. If you're interested leave your name and e-mail address when you review, I'll get back to you!

Next chapter

Supplies are handed out. What's wrong with Hermione's hair?

The trio receives there first training in the noble art of sword play.

Hermione goes to work after her first 'day' on the job.

Make an author happy, **Review**!


	3. You Want me to do what!

Working With Weasleys

By The Queen Samurai

Chapter 3: You want me to do what?

Disclaimer: This wonderful world belongs to JK Rowling

After Ron's stunning comment Moody waited a minute for the information to start sinking into the trio's brains.

"Mr. Moody, I don't know how to, to fight!" Hermione stated suddenly, catching Ron and Harry off guard.

"She's right," Harry said, "the last thing I hit was Malfoy, and that was a good couple of months ago."

"Well what do ya think you have classes for?" Moody growled, "Follow me; we'll see if we can't get you properly equipped so you can start to learn that 'fighting' thing Ms. Granger." Moody finished making Hermione blush. Getting up he ushered them to a door at the side of the lecture room. "Ron and Harry you'll be coming with me, Tonks, here's Hermione, play nice." Moody said grinning pulling the two boys towards a room marked FRAT.

"Tonks, you're part of FRAT?" Hermione inquired. "Who else do I know who's actually in this division of the aurors?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, it's a secret!" Tonks said happily opening a door which Hermione thought she read 'Hair Dressing' on. 'But that can't be rite,' she thought to herself.

"Now, about you hair, it'll half to go," Tonks started only to be cut off by Hermione.

"You want to do WHAT to my hair?" Hermione cried out.

"Just a figure of speech," Tonks laughed, "I just meant it needs to be much shorter. Ever wonder why I always keep my hair so short? It stays out of your way and can't be used to your disadvantage, no one can pull on it, see?" Tonks concluded reaching over and yanking on Hermione's hair.

"Owe!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry," Tonks said sheepishly, "but seriously, it has to be cut. I was thinking just under your chin would do it. You could french braid it down the side of your head, it would look adorable!" Tonks gushed, reaching for her wand.

"See, all done! It's not so bad now is it?" Hermione gasped as she looked in the mirror Tonks had handed her. The wavy honey brown hair that just moments ago had cascaded down her back was now just below her chin. With a flourish of Tonk's wand Hermione watched her hair French braid it self in twin braids down the sides of her head. She had to admit, Tonks was right, it did look cute. The ends of the braids ended at the nape of her neck in little miniature pony tales, plus having the hair away from her face made her facial features stand out. "You look smashing!" Tonks said, "Can I dye it?"

"That's alright Tonks." Hermione said quickly, she liked her new hair cut but dying it would be going a little too far.

"Oh," Tonks sounded a little disappointed for a minute before suddenly brightening up, leaving Hermione feeling a little uneasy, now what? "On to the dressing room!" Tonks said happily. "Actually, on second thoughts, I'm going to change into my gear, wait here. You'll love it, I promise." she said leaving the room with a wink.

Hermione sat admiring her new hair while she waited for Tonks. 'Wonder what the twins will think of this?' She thought to herself, 'and Harry and Ron for that matter.' Her pattern of thought was interrupted by Tonks coming back into the room; it appeared she had somehow tripped in the process of opening the door. Looking at Tonks Hermione was abashed,

"You actually wear that in public!" She asked in high pitched voice.

"Of course, it's dragon skin, repeals most simple spells and knives." Tonks stated simply. "Why, don't you like it?" It wasn't matter of not liking Tonks, for lack of a better word, outfit, Hermione thought to her self ,but getting up the self esteem to wear it. A male had defiantly come up with the design Hermione decided, either that or Tonks really wanted to be a head turner. Black tight fitting, what she assumed to be dragon skin pants, lead up to a fitted dragon skin top of the same material that ended in a V cut that seemed a tad low for Hermione's liking. However the ensemble did appear to have its practical parts. Various potion vials hung from a belt at Tonks waste and there was a gun holster containing a semi automatic hanging from one hip, on the other a wand 'holster'. A band holding various sized daggers went around Tonks right thigh while a longer sword was strapped to her back, the pommel showing above her right shoulder. The necklace around Tonk's neck raised a question for Hermione. A green bubbling liquid in a cross shaped pendant hung just below her collar bone on a black choker.

"Like it?" Tonks questioned again. "Being the only female on FRAT I got to design it myself; makes the boy's heads turn."

'Go figure,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I used the measurements you sent the agency to make yours, it's in the locker room." Tonks finished happily.

"Oh," Hermione said smartly, "Tonks, whats the necklace do? It's not just for decoration is it?"

"You are smart aren't you?" Tonks said while navigating them toward the locker rooms, "it's called Artificial Repellent Potion or art repel for short. The potion is still in testing which is why so far only FRAT members are allowed to use it. Art repel repels some minor spells such as expelliarmus, but feeds off your magical energy. They're still trying to lesson that affect so the potion gets changed ever so often."

"Why the cross shape?" Hermione inquired as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"At first the cross was just for decoration," Tonks said laughing, "It does look good, but I managed to discover that the shape combined with art repeal protects you from ware-wolf and vampire bites. Cool no?" She said tripping over her own feet as she stopped suddenly in front of a door reading, 'Witches Locker Room'. Walking into the room Tonks went over to a locker marked 'TONKS' in neon pink flashing script and pulled out what Hermione assumed to be her new work clothes.

"You know, you could use that outfit to distract the enemy," Hermione said jokingly.

"I know it works amazingly well, hit um while the stare." Tonks cackled evilly leaving Hermione momentarily speechless. "Go, try it on!" Tonks said handing Hermione the bundle she had just pulled out of the locker and directing her towards an empty bathroom stall. Steeling herself Hermione striped down and suited up. The dragon skin was surprisingly comfortable, and mobile, she realized as she reached down to pick up her discarded clothes. Walking out of the stall she glanced at herself in the full length mirror by the sinks. I look pretty good if I do say so myself, Hermione thought smirking at her reflection.

"Fits?" Tonks questioned. After getting the affirming nod, she continued. "Alright I'll take you back out to the lecture room then. Moody has to take you to get your weapons fitted." Hermione gulped, while she liked how she looked, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to face the rest of the world yet. "You look great honey, don't worry about the boys," Tonks said reading her mind, "I'm sure you'll leave them speechless." Tonks ruined her moment of maturity however by toppling over one of the benches. "Bloody bench!"

Hermione got back to the lecture room before Ron and Harry, 'although I guess it makes sense there are two of them. Wonder what they got dressed up in?' She thought, absent-mindedly tugging at the dragon skin. It wasn't too much longer before she heard the familiar voices of her friends coming down the hall.

"Can you believe it Harry; we get swords, real swords!" Ron was repeating as he walked down the hall.

"Yes Ron," she herd Harry sigh, "and you'll be making sure to stay well away from me with it until you learn how to properly use it." Ron obviously hadn't herd as he continued to mutter, 'a real sword!' under his breath. However all 'conversation' stopped as the two boys walked into the lecture room.

"Hermione!" The two boys said in unison.

"Yes?" She replied trying to hide a smile. Ron and Harry where wearing dragon skin also but not, Hermione thanked the gods, in a tight pant form. They wore Cargo pants with dragon skin vests over tight long black sleeve fighting shirts. There belts sported similar places for vials, guns, and wands as Hermione's and instead of cargo pockets on the right side of their pants were places to hold daggers. 'Looks comfy,' Hermione thought to herself.

"Chit chat latter kiddies, where off to get you the tools of the trade," Moody growled.

"Are we going to be getting art repel too?" Hermione questioned.

"How'd you already learn about that? No matter, they said you where a smart one," Moody replied making Hermione blush, "to answer your question no, you won't be getting any art repel today, they're making a new prototype, you three will be getting that."

"Art what?" Ron began to ask,

"It will be explained later," Moody said striding out the room with the trio behind him.

An hour and a half later Hermione was sick of all things metal, namely guns, swords, and knives. Picking out the right knife, sword, and gun was hard; it didn't shoot sparks when you found the perfect match. You had to wait and find the one that was the right length and weight for you. However, Hermione know had five shiny new throwing daggers and a semi-automatic hand gun to show for her patience. Instead of one heavy and awkward sword she had opted for two shorter length kodachi, she had fallen in love with them on sight. While Ron would have gone 'trigger happy' if Moody wasn't in the room Harry had remained laid back excepting a gun but saying the only steel weapon he needed was the Gryffindor sword he had pulled out of the sorting hat in 2nd year. Ron felt he should have loaded up with as many weapons as possible, as he had, but Hermione agreed with Harry; the sword was special and would be better protection then anything in the Auror arsenal. When Moody was satisfied with their selections he allowed them to leave for the day.

"Wait, you mean we don't get to learn how to _use_ all of these things today?" Ron said, flabbergasted.

"No Weasley, that's for the next several months. Unit assignments and potions are tomorrow so be sharp!" Moody growled as he sent them on their way out of the Auror headquarters.

"Oh no!" Hermione said stopping in the middle of the hall on the way to the 'elevators'. "All my cloths are in Tonks locker, I have to go to work like this!"

"I'm sure the twins won't mind," Ron snickered earning himself a light slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"Easy for you to say," Hermione replied, "You're not rapped skin tight in dragon skin."

"Well, we'll have to leave you to your minor dilemma," Harry said chuckling, "Ron and I told Mrs. Weasley we'd check in and help fix dinner after we where done today. See you later Herms." Harry finished as he and Ron disappeared from the Ministry of Magic foray with a 'pop'. Noticing the looks she was getting from the male population Hermione decided she should be disappearing herself. With another 'pop' she apperated into the back room of Wizard Wheezes, right on top of one George Weasley.

"Did it hurt?" George asked.

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"When you fell down from heaven?" George finished looking stunned that a female in dragon skin had apperated on top of him.

"Wow George, I think you just hit you're all time low for pick up lines," Fred said laughing from the door where he had been watching the whole scene. "You'll have to excuse my brother, it's not every day and attractive female falls into his lap." Fred stated making Hermione blush.

"Sorry George," Hermione said standing and offering a hand to George to help him up. She had to admit, he looked quite cute when confused.

"So how was your first day of FRAT?" Fred asked taking her completely off guard, causing Hermione to drop the hand she had offered George resulting in him landing on the floor, again.

"Ouch, a little help here?" George asked looking at Hermione pointedly.

"Sorry," Hermione said this time helping George all the way up before turning to look at both the twins, "how do you two know about FRAT?"

To Be Continued…

Well that wait wasn't as long as the one for the last chapter. Hoped you liked the chappie, I had fun writing it. I'm not very weapon oriented so sorry for the lack of description in that department. If any one out there has even a tablespoon of knowledge about guns, daggers, or sword type items please help me out. Leave a review and start with the basics, it would be most, most appreciated.

Next Chapter

the twins explain themselves

assignments are handed out

the Trio gets there art repel

Please, please leave a review?


End file.
